The invention relates to a gear selector actuator with an electric linear drive that is accommodated in a housing that is closed on an axial side by a cover that has an opening for an actuation element.
Such gear selector actuators are used in bicycles and electric bikes and make the shifting easier and more convenient for the driver. The gear selector actuator developed by the applicant can be used both in bicycles with internal gears and also with derailleur gears. In connection with a sensor bottom bracket, shifting operations can take place automatically, so that a completely automatic shifting actuation can be realized. In addition to the pedaling frequency (cadence), the output power generated by the driver can also be taken into account here. Depending on the riding situation, a controller determines the correct gear ratio and also an optimum shifting point and actuates the shift gears of the bicycle.
The gear selector actuator comprises a housing in which an electric drive motor is accommodated that is coupled to a linear drive. This linear drive constructed as a spindle drive shifts a spindle nut in the axial direction on which an actuation element, such as a Bowden cable, is mounted, which is coupled with the shift gears.
The housing and the cover must be constructed so that it can be easily opened, in order to install the actuation element, in particular, the Bowden cable, so that this is then held securely. In addition, it should also be possible to open it at a later time, e.g., to replace the Bowden cable.